


Touchy-feely

by Eros94



Category: She-Hulk, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), jennifer walters - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Male Submissive, Morning Wood, Teasing, handjob, just all kinds of sweet things that should be celebrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros94/pseuds/Eros94
Summary: Basically just a non-busy, frisky morning back at Jen Walters' place, where she wakes up next to her cute bae Peter Parker who is an adorable sleepy mess who deserves some good ol' morning fun.





	Touchy-feely

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a small thingy on my She-Hulk blog over on Tumblr. It's Shulkie/Spider-man, or, well, more She-Hulk/Peter Parker. And I was more thinking of Andrew Garfield's Peter rather than Tom Holland's... (Tom's still such a young smol, this scenario sits better with me if it's Andrew)  
> I personally regard Jennifer (She-Hulk) as somewhere halfway her 40s (canonically she is, so) and she's buff as hell. She could break you in half with her pinkies and you'd thank her for it. Peter... halfway his 20s? Does this mean I support younger men dating older women? Yes, I do. Go for it.
> 
> But if that makes you feel gross, you can just pretend that Jen is 20 years old or something. Whatever floats your boat.

   It’s early, a little before 8AM, when Jen blinks against a ray of pale morning light that has travelled from the window over to the bed - unfortunately right in her face. It’s a malfunction she has wanted to fix for several months already but simply never got to, and for the 600th time she thinks to herself she’ll do it this week.  
   Next to her Peter is still snoring away, adorably lost in the heap of baby-blue sheets, arms wrapped around four pillows of different sizes and shapes and pressing them against his face. His hair is a mess and very carefully Jennifer wriggles his glasses from somewhere between the pillows, leaning over him to place them on the nightstand. The shift of weight on the mattress has Peter mumbling, but before he reaches up to rub his eyes, the sleepyhead is already dragged close by strong, green arms, and tucked against Jen’s warm body.  
   “Morning,” she murmurs, rubbing her cheek against the hair behind his ear. He’s still sleep-warm, yawning and wriggling slightly to get comfortable, though there’s not much that gives. Jen knows he’s comfortable already, kissing the curve of his shoulder.  
   “Sleep well?” A soft groan confirms it.  
   “Any fun dreams?” More groaning.  
   “Want me to go make coffee?” A faint ‘mrrrrrrrokay’.  
   “Want me to make you feel good?” That gets a silence, but Jen feels his cheek heating up against her own. She gives him a light squeeze, nibbling his earlobe for a moment, and then Peter lets out a little noise, resembling a ‘yes’, one of his hands fumbling to cover hers as it slowly but steadily travels down. If there is ever anyone who likes to admire her lovers, it’s Jennifer. Last night had been all about Peter, kisses everywhere and a nice massage to soothe his muscles after a long day of doing his Spider-thing all over town.

   Jennifer takes it slow, knowing she can skip the first step because everything about her lover tells her he’s ready, from the way he rubs his knees back and forth to how his back arches. Fingertips caress the prickly stubble that trails from Peter’s belly button down, and she can’t keep a grin from curling her lips, feeling the grip of his hand on hers tighten ever so lightly when Jen moves on to his thigh, allowing Peter to let go of the breath he’d been holding.  
   “You’re sweet.” More kisses, and even more as Peter turns his head, exposing his neck like a willing victim for a vampire. Just once she gives him a little bite, coaxing a sound from his lips that she’ll never hear anywhere else but here, like this, his body taut as a bowstring and his neck blotchy red with blush. Yes, sweet. Then he pulls his hand away to give her the free rein, which has her sighing against his skin.  
   Her fingers draw little circles on his thigh, shifting from the tense backs to the soft insides, and every little spot has a different effect, which makes it so much fun to do - and Peter gets a soft kiss to the shell of his ear every time a sound escapes him.  
   “One.” Oh, that whisper just by itself has Peter’s hands curling into the sheets.  
   “Two…” The leg she’s been teasing moves, knees no longer pressed together because he knows what three will bring him. He’s almost on his front now, and the anticipation alone could’ve been enough to undo him, but nah. Where’s the fun in that?  
   “Three.” And Peter cries out when Jen finally indulges him, her palm so warm against his skin when her fingers wrap around him. Her free hand sneaks around him as well, resting flat against the elegant hardness of his stomach to press him closer against herself, so utterly pleased. He’s beautiful, you know, with the way he writhes around, bites one of his pillows to stifle a moan, and how he’ll look at tousled and messy when they’re done - Peter is a true work of art if you ask Jen.  
   He bucks his hips with every slow stroke of her hand, and Jennifer is enjoying every bit of it. She whispers to him all of the things she likes about him, about what they’re doing, so softly that only he can hear it. Those words are just for him, and it works oh so well.  
   “I’m gonna-” he starts, breathy, his movements hitching.  
   “No.” And he freezes instantly. Jen can feel the tension building, her hand never faltering even if she’s tempted to make it harder for him than it already is. She wants him to feel good, not rushed.  
   “Alright, you can snooze for a while anyway. And you’re so cute, so…” Teeth find a good spot to settle and when they press down to create a mark, Peter groans, loud and unashamed, and Jennifer holds still against him, letting her lover ride it out against the palm of her hand until he finally collapses, panting and sweat beading on his temples.  
   Humming quietly, Jen trails kisses along his spine down, finishing up with a mean little gnaw to his buttock, leaving a little red mark there.  
   “I’m gonna take a shower, then I’ll bring you that coffee. Don’t go anywhere, tiger.”

   In the doorway she lingers for a few seconds, tying her dressing gown closed while she watches Peter slowly come to life in the messy bed. His hair’s poking into all directions and when he turns his head and catches her gaze, that adorable face turns a soft pink and his lips curl into an almost-shy smile.  
   Yep. He’s sweet.


End file.
